Episode Twelve Disband
This is thje first episode of Season Two, and the Twelveth episode of the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Eleven Next Episode: Episode Thirteen Plot It's been 2 months since the events of “Skrull”, and the Young Avengers have disbanded. Billy and Teddy are in New Zeland, at a special Wiccan temple where Teddy is training his abilities wit the Wiccan Warriors, and Billy working on his magical abilities. Billy is sad all the time, and at night does not even kiss Teddy before they sleep. Cassandra and Min strengthening both their retail departments but also their investments do well, Cassandra becomes a full fledged business woman. Kate continues to work as her assistant and lives with Luke in New York. Elijah still fights crime in New Jersey and takes care of his aunt, Isiah visits often. Thomas wakes up in a lab, Amora stands over him and tells him she rescued him from drowning but did not see Grant at all. He has been in a coma for 2 months, he is shocked. Amora leaves the room and meets Xavin outside. Xavin tells her he found a new recruit for them, name is Klara. Amora walks into the Daily Bugle and tells Kat to put some pressure on the journalist for more hard hitting and controversial stories, but with real evidence, if they can't handle it, fire and replace them. Kat reluctantly agrees. Maria meets up with Kate and Cassandra at Lang Industries, she tells them Amora has taken over the Bugle, and it making a possible business power play. Jonas finds Billy and Teddy, and asks them to come back and be consult on a mission. Amora finds a lost and scared Klara, it's clear she is an orphan. Amora tries to trick her into doing something bad and using her power to hurt someone innocent at the park. Klara gets upset and tries to run away but Amora stops her, Klara uses her power and a tree wraps vines around Amora and ties her up. Klara runs off into the street and is almost hit by a car, but Elijah super speeds over and saves her. She asks to go with him and they super speed away. Maria, Jonas, Kate, Cassandra, Billy and Teddy all meet up, they are joined by space-cop Noah-Var who has offered to join their team because he is hoping to find a Kree prisoner along the way. Maria tells them about Amora, just then Elijah and Klara come in and tells them Amora tried to recruit her, Maria is sure Amora is planning an attack. Thomas tells Xavin to blow up the Mansion, Xavin says Amora won't agree. Thomas almost kills Xavin and tells him he should be much more scared of him. If he does it right Xavin will be the only one to make it out alive. Amora comes in and Thomas knocks her out. Billy tries to locate Amora with a spell but he says he has a counter spell or something on herself. Maria sits with Noah and asks him questions about Kree and his past. Noah explains his royal heritage and how Ultron 3 was last seen heading to earth. Jonas sits with Elijah and Klara as they explain Amora's advancements. Amora wakes up and Thomas violently tells her he is the leader now, and Xavin won't be returning. She is upset but falls in line. Teddy, Billy, Kate, Cassandra, Maria, Jonas, Elijah, Klara and Noah are all in the Mansion as Xavin walks in, they see him in the main hall and confront him. Xavin realizes the bomb is stuck to him and says “Oh shit”, the team see the bomb and they all run off in different directions. The Mansion Explodes..... Starring Billy Kaplan Thomas Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Noah-Var Klara Prast Maria Hill Luke Cage Jonas Coulsen Isiah Bradley Xavin Amora Min Soran Kat Ferral Category:Season Two Category:Episodes